Newborn Essence
by FiaBlack
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to the new generation of the Potter, Weasley and other beloved clans.
1. The Godson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the contents used in this fanfiction. All of it belongs to The Queen JK Rowling and The Warner Bros. Studios. This is a mere imagine of what I think of the next generation.**

* * *

"Demons runs... when a good man goes to war"

He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze tickle his skin. He couldn't even hear his own breath over the loud beats the air made. Like it remembered the war. Like it wanted to speak out, shout and let everyone know that like many others, it remembers...The blood. The tears. The shouts. The silence.

Harry forced his eyes open, and found a pair of eyes fixated on him. The pair of eyes belonged to a little boy. He looked straight at him while the others present there looked at the boy, who stood straight on the little stage, with his blue piercing eyes shining with innocence and his bubblegum pink hair, in coordination with the breeze and bothering him but the poor boy stood still, with his hands holding onto the little piece of paper.

His innocent boyish voice boomed once more across the little field.

"Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war"

People sat on the grass, some on logs and some stood, leaning against trees. It was the annual celebration. The celebration of the demise of Voldemort. The celebration of demise of their fear.

The teachers at the pre-school thought it a good idea to have their little students perform stuff in honour of the fallen after the speeches and prayers of the elderly. So Harry sat on the grass, in the front row, watching his son... well, god-son but it didn't matter to him, recite a poem from the paper he held in his tiny hands.

"Friendship dies and true love lies,

Night will fall and the dark will rise

When a good man goes to war"

Harry lips quirked up when he spotted his first-born behind Teddy, among three other students who adorably tried to portray a fight scene, two of them with face paint on, trying to be death-eaters and the others with cardigans. They were supposed to act out but somewhere along the way, they were having too much fun so forgot about it and now played in the background.

"Demons run but count the cost

The battle's won but the child is lost

When a good man goes to war"

Little Teddy's hair flashed from bubblegum pink to violet as he looked up from the paper and noticed uncountable pair of eyes on him.

Teddy's eyes darted to someone by Harry's side and Harry turned his head to look at his beautiful wife with an encouraging smile on, cradling the two year Albus in her arms. Her ginger hair fluttered in the wind and she blew a kiss in the direction of her little son on the stage. Harry held her hand and smiled at her, before returning his gaze to the front.

He looked back at Teddy who was, somewhat satisfied with the boost of confidence and cleared his throat.

"The wizarding world thanks all the chivalrous heroes for their bravery and devotion. They'll never be forgotten"

He stepped back as the field boomed with loud chants and cheering from every direction. Claps and whistles along with hoots, startled the poor Albus awake and he began fussing. Teddy's hair turned a pale shade as he was flustered with all the attention he was receiving. James, however, seemed happy with it and stood near Teddy, holding his leg and smiling widely, waving at the crowd.

"Let's go" Ginny whispered and Harry nodded, getting up and holding Albus as Ginny stood. The whole Weasley family chanted for their kids, kids and bigs alike. Albus was passed on to the eager ginger-heads. As Harry made his way through the field to get his sons, he was met with a somewhat familiar sight but it bothered him greatly.

"Tell me, Master Lupin... Can I call you that? How did you feel saying all that when you know your mom and dad died in the war" Rita towered over the kids descending the stage and James was freaked out, to say the least. He clutched Teddy's legs as Teddy's hair changed colours repeatedly.

Harry hurried to them as Rita shot insensitive question after question at the poor souls, scaring James as he now sobbed silently, hugging Teddy's leg and Teddy had his arms around James, and looked clueless as to what he should do.

"Step aside" Harry didn't shout but his tone held a finality that had Rita stepping back.

"Dada!" James shouted and threw himself on Harry who hugged the little boy to his chest.

"Hold him"He turned to look at his wife who nodded and took James in her arms, cooing her little baby.

He turned to the older boy and crouched down to his level, hugging him close, "You were amazing on there. I'm so proud of you" Harry pulled back and kissed his forehead.

Teddy smiled wide but his smile wavered when he looked at Rita. Harry shot a glare at her direction and she rolled her eyes in the most obnoxious way, going away muttering 'not worth my time anyway'

"Hey" Harry picked the boy up easily, and went toward the whole weasley clan. "You see them?"

He gestured towards the ginger-heads with a few odd heads out and Teddy nodded.

"They are your family, WE are your family. We love you and nothing would ever change that, okay?"

Harry looked at the boy who smile wide and nodded repeatedly.

"Oh There's out little boy! We are so proud!" Granma weasley passed on the fussing Albus and took Teddy in her hold, as she wan't strong enough to hold him. She hugged him tight.

"We don't want to suffocate him, now do we?" George put his hand on Harry's shoulder and joked, with a spark in his eyes.

"Oh shush it! Let me be proud of my boy. They grow up fast" She pinched Teddy's cheeks who now paralleled his hair but turning crimson.

Teddy was a shy boy. Quiet to the point of silence but Harry saw through the little guy.

He knew when teddy missed having his own parents or when he didn't but someone made him feel that.

He saw through when he felt put of place and when he didn't but seeing the kids around the Weasley house call their parents, 'Mama' and 'Dada'

He saw through the boy like Professor Lupin... Lupin... no... Moony saw through him once upon a time.

Because after all, Blood doesn't end on family.

Teddy was as much his son as James.

He was as much his son like he was to Moony and Padfoot.

And He was damn proud to be a father to such a boy.

* * *

 **My first work on this site.. related to Harry Potter. I'm not surprised. Not at all.**

 **So to the readers... What are your thoughts? How do _you_ imagine the next generation to be like?**

 **And I definitely think that Teddy would cause havoc and chaos wherever her goes but in my mind pre-school Teddy is a shy kid slowly getting out of his shell.**

 **But that's just me.**


	2. The First born

**Disclaimer: None of the stuff belongs to me. It all goes to Queen JK and The Warner Bros.**

 **And thank you for the lovely feedback on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one too**

* * *

 **James Sirius Potter...**

A name that had many of the teachers shaking their heads with an amused smile when he sat on the little stool for his sorting.

A name that didn't need be told during initial introductions because everyone already knew. **(Surprise Surprise!)**

The hogwarts prankster, the next in line of the marauders and the Weasley twins legacy.

The Gryffindor keeper and the eye-candy for the little groups of _'fangirls'_ that swooned over him.

The older Potter, protective over his little siblings, and elder ones too.

And another person **stereotyped...**

Another student thrown in the lines of labels made by previous ones. First four years spent bringing smiles on people's faces, making them laugh, having all the attention but when the brain started to mature, when questions started rising, being dismissed and laughed at and patted on the back with the voices of _'nice one, James'_

Sometimes, he felt as if he had handed his image for his whole life in the hands of his childhood self and now was merely a puppets at the hands of it. He wanted to change that.

Sometimes he thought that it wasn't that hard... people start anew all the time. But his image wasn't something he could wipe out from people's minds and be taken seriously.

He laid back down on his bed, sighing. He had so much to say, so much to ask.. but his every question, every theory got dismissed.

 _Have you heard James' latest? Blimey that boy! My stomach hasn't recovered form laughing from last time._

 _What are you up to, James. Any new prank on your mind? What are you up to now._

It was like even if he dropped a vase and broke it, it was a jestry... But he wanted to do well in studies now. Be an auror like his dad. But he was far behind and if he asked anyone to ' _help him study_ ', they'd chuckle humorously and shake their heads and he'd just show his signature smirk and ruffle his hair, ending the big performance with a punch line that'd have them laughing.

It was his OWLs year and he was home for the Christmas holidays. They were all at the Weasley Town (The new name of the old Weasley home because of it's now never-ending extensions and vast covered area). The whole of the family was in the living room decorating the tree and laughing together while he had excused himself to his room.

 _For studies_ , he had winked and said, having them roll their eyes.

Now he was trying to understand the gibberish written on the book belonging to the amazing subject known as ' _potions_ '. _Seriously, no bloke in his right mind would write this_ , he thought.

He leaned back against the headboard and held the book up, reading the text aloud in hopes of getting a word in his mind.

"Seriously, James" He paused and looked up at approaching Teddy, who held two glasses of butterbeer in his hand. "Nobody's looking" He smirked and handed him a glass, sitting on the edge of his bed and sipping from his.

"Well you just did. So it wasn't all for naught" James grinned and straightened up at bit, Accidentally dropping the book on his chest.

A wince escaped his lips as the hard cover made contact with the area not yet healed. He had tried to make a potion the other day, _for practice_ , which ended in him blowing it all over the place and some on him, burning his skin. He managed to clean the room by hand but couldn't quite heal the burns on his skin.

"You gone soft, mate" Teddy chuckled, "Go exercise. Or Gryffindor will lose for sure" He grinned as James managed a small smile and sat up, sipping his butterbeer. "For us to lose, I must break a leg because otherwise that's not happening" He smiled at Teddy.

Teddy sighed and sipped his drink, "So what's up with you"

"What's up with _**you**_ " James retorted and smirked as Teddy sighed, "Tori won't talk to me after I told dad I should go work with Healer Malfoy and that included me going with him around the magical hospitals in the world because I can't learn many things staying here and waIT! We were talking about you, you **nitwit** "

James chuckled and choked on butterbeer as Teddy realized and shook his head, bringing his jumper's sleeve over his hand and wiping the drink from his mouth. "You're hilarious, Teddy. _Hilarious_ "

Teddy huffed and his hair changed to red as he sipped his butterbeer.

"Well... I've noticed you've been... off during the holidays" He said and James shrugged, "Been planning my mega stunt that'll be sure to blow all people's minds coming to a hogwarts near you this spring, stay tuned" He winked and sipped the drink.

"Ha. ha. very funny. Indeed" Teddy rolled his eyes and gently punched him on the chest. It was a playful push but James flinched back when Teddy's hand put pressure on the stupid boils.

Teddy's face hardened and his hair turned sky blue, like he had proven himself right. "I knew something was up" Before James could react, Teddy pulled his Jumper and Tee down, bringing his poorly wrapped bandages in view.

"Lose the stuff" Teddy went into his healer mode and shut the door silencing it. James muttered curses under his breath as he gently took his upper clothes off, "Oi mate, should I lose the pants too, didn't know you were into that stuff" He joked as he threw his shirt on the bed and Teddy came and sat beside him, facing him, "Don't joke or I'll punch you right now"

"Yes, dad" James muttered as Teddy gently took the bandages off, revealing the hideous and undoubtedly painful sight. "How'd this happen..." Teddy gently poked one of his boils and he flinched back, "Hexed... by a jealous slytherin. Man it sure looks like I won't be getting some for a while" James grinned, hoping to lift the tension that surrounded the room but sighed when Teddy took his wand out, effectively healing the area.

"Now tell me what happened... or I'll tell dad" Teddy said, with a deadpan look on his face and James shook his head, "You're not that type, mate"

"You're not going to tell anyone till people beg you to tell, am I wrong?" Teddy sighed and James gasped, putting his hand an inch away from his wound and acting hurt, "Teddy... how could you...I'm offended!"

"You're an attention whore... James" Teddy stated and James shrugged, muttering, 'meh, maybe, don't act smart'

Teddy shook his head, "Don't test me, James. I've been noticing your odd behaviors for a while now and now I'm really concerned."

"I told you nothing's up!" James sighed and sat up in alarm as Teddy headed out. He wasn't going to tell anyone, _was he?_

James quickly put his shirt on, not caring about the jumper as he hurried out the door. It was really quiet out.

He silently went towards the main shenanigan room and stood still as he saw Teddy silently saying something to the crowd and everyone looking at him in alarm.

"I swear nothing's wrong!" He blurted out as he stepped into the room. Everyone looked at him and Chuckled, "No, James. Teddy was just announcing that he'd be joining Malfoy for the next few weeks. For his tour." Ginny explained and James successfully pulled on a grin and congratulated teddy, even made a comment of gratitude as they'd be ridded of his **_Changing Chameleon_** hair for a while and everyone laughed and shushed James when Teddy's hair changed colour... again.

"Jamesy! Where's your jumper" Lily pulled the sleeves of her own jumper on her hands, making cat paws as she asked James.

"Yeah! Where did you lose it?" Ginny said and Harry shook his head, "You'll get cold!" James suddenly started feeling self-conscious.

 _I'm too hot, dad. Don't worry about me_. With a wink.

 _A person can never be too cool mom._ With a hair ruffle?

 _The cold never bothered me anyway?_

What should he say... He realized he had been silent too long as everyone eyes him suspiciously.

"What are you upto now, buddy?" Fred chimed in, smirking and James grinned and shrugged, walking off.

He went to his room and threw himself on his bed. After an hour or so, someone knocked on his door. He hurriedly hid the notes he made which were wrong, most probably and cleared his throat.

"James' Toy shop, you crave it, we make it. How may I help you?" He grinned and sat up as Harry opened the door and smiled a little, "Hey, Daddy-o"

"James" Harry said and went to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's up, buddy? And a serious answer, please" Harry raised his brows as James grinned, "Sirius is my middle name, of all the people I hoped you'd remember" Harry face-palmed himself as James snickered.

"James, honestly. You know you can tell me anything, right? Anything at all" Harry looked at with a calculating look and James felt violated. It was as if Harry was reading his mind and he chuckled nervously, Nervous... a sentiment only his father could make him feel. "No worries, Mr. Potter. All's well"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Wanna hear a story?" Harry leaned against a post of the bed and James chuckled, "I'm not 5, daddy" And Harry huffed, "You don't have to be young to hear a story. Me, Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron heard the most important ones of our life when we were even older than you"

"The deathly hallows. Yeah. You've told us about that" James nodded, leaning back.

"Once there was a boy. He had many people that cared about him but he couldn't see it. He thought everyone would be bothered by him and judge him so he kept quiet and kept his head low, in hopes that he's not be seen and spend the rest of his life hiding"

"Where are we going with this, dad?" James rolled his eyes, "I'm not..."

"Shh James, not everything is 'bout you" Harry smirked as James grinned, amused by his remark and nodded, "Alright then, Mr. Potter, carry on"

"Okay... so that boy... he was being bullied by a teacher at school. That teacher was cruel, and had this quill. She made him write, 'I must not tell lies' on a blank sheet because she believed he was the culprit behind every wrong doing and that phrase would be carved on his hand. She made him do that over and over again"

James listened to the story, now more than interested. "Wow what a bi- I mean what an unpleasant lady" He remarked and Harry nodded, "Watch your mouth, young man... And the boy thought if he let anyone know, he'd be troubling people with his 'petty' problems"

"That wasn't petty!" James said aloud, "He should've told anyone. It's not right to hide anything"

Harry nodded, "Exactly" As James sunk back into the mattress when realization hit him. "That boy's best friend found out and that's how people knew. And that boy found out that people loved him, and _wanted_ to be bothered by him. They wanted to help that boy. As we want to help you. If you'd tell us what's bothering you"

James sighed, "That boy had a point. People _would_ be bothered..."

Harry smiled an took out his wand. He pointed it to his hand. "Revelio" He muttered under his breath as the clear skin faded and the scars, thought not so prominent but still existent, came into view.

James gasped as he took his father's hand in his and looked up at him. Harry smiled at him, "If uncle Ron wouldn't have found out... you need to let people in, James. It does not do good to keep everything in"

James bit his lip and nodded. He told his dad everything and to his surprise, Harry didn't, not even one time, laughed, or made fun of him. Harry listened to him with undivided attention and James poured his heart out to him. With occasional punchlines... _of course._

"Okay then" Harry said when he was done, "There's only one thing that can be done now"

So the rest of the holidays were spent with the Weasleys confused as to _what the bloody 'ell, **in Uncle Ron's voice** , were Harry and James doing locked up in that room of James all day._

Teddy beamed when Harry told him when he came back from his trip and wanted to go hug James but they were back at the school by that time.

But no one could comprehend anything and get over their shock when James scored Outstanding in every subject that year, which left all the teachers flabbergasted and all the students stunned.

 _Another one of his acts,_ they said. _Nice one, James_.

But Harry, Ginny and Teddy hugged him close and congratulated him deeply, treating him to a stack of Chocolate frogs, making James beam and even brought some tears in his eyes, which he denied, and thankful for the family he had. The family that was better than any he could've asked for.

* * *

 **A second one...**

 **James is personally my favourite second generation kiddo, I just love him to bits.**

 **What are your thoughts about this one, And Whom would you like me to write about next, and if you don't like it, what would you suggest to improve my writing style. Voice your opinions. Be vocal, guys xD...**

 **Yeah that's it...**

 **AND! Which one of the next Generation kids is your favourite and why.**

 **Till next time, guys**


End file.
